yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 69
Oni Tale (オニガタリ, Onigatari) is the 69th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Prior to the incident with the Nanagou, Murasaki discusses with his grandfather about about his return to Japan and promotion. Usuzumi warns Murasaki about to take caution which Murasaki states contradicts his previous words. Murasaki begins to tear up. Usuzumi tells Murasaki to have discipline and Murasaki cheers up and agrees, taking his leave. Before leaving, Yuhi tells Murasaki not to cause trouble for those in town, stating they are very busy. Murasaki states he will behave which Yuhi questions his honesty of. Murasaki states he swears to god and leaves, leaving Yuhi confused about his character. Enjin meets with Iruka Kujouin in the abandoned warehouse, telling her she is late. Iruka states that he called her too late and she grew tired of waiting. Enjin promises to make sure everything is in order which Iruka states is not needed and that her Oni Killer is aching. In class, Touka does Hime’s hair as she devours her bento. Touka asks if Hime if she want to go to the salon on the way home. Hime accepts the her idea as her classmates sneak more food into her bento. Hime states she will go before patrolling and will message Kyosuke to to start without her. Touka asks Hime how much she is going to eat causing her realize that her classmate have been giving her more food the entire time. At the barber Hime gets her hair cut first as Touka waits, playing with the barber’s dog. Hime tells the barber she wants her hair cut short, stating it is too hot and that it gets in the way of her scarf. The barber instead bunches and ties her hair to solve her problems. Hime is fond of her new look and she receives a call from Kyosuke. Kyosuke struggles to relay his message of an oncoming pursuer and Hime rushes out believing it to be a yōkai hunter. Outside, Hime is suddenly tackled by Kohime, realizing the true meaning behind Kyosuke’s message. Kohime takes Hime’s hand and they head over to the office. At the office, Hime finds, Ao, Eiji, Morino and Juli and Lila's Father|Juli’s father. Hime greets them, asking how long Juli’s father will be in town for to which he says two days. Hime ask why Eiji and Morino are present to which Morino direct Hime to papers he had received from the Senate about a new type of anti-youkai barrier. Touka gets her hair cut but the barber is unable to remove her ahoge. Touka asks her if she had always worked alone and if she is married. The barber tells Touka that her husband passed away a long time ago, before Touka came to town. As the barber uses her wind powers to cut Touka’s hair, she explains that her husband was a bit eccentric, being a human and marrying a Kamaitachi, explaining why she has no children. The barber explains that despite that she is still happy, her husband leaving behind the shop and the dog and explaining the Hou Houran shop to be in a similar situation. The barber asks Touka if she has any love interests to which Touka changes the question to inquiring about her opinions about a yōkai and god couple. The barber is shocked, assuming Touka is talking about Yuhi to which Touka replies she is not thinking about her own situation. Kyosuke receives a photo from Tomoe on his phone, thinking to himself that she is cute. Kyosuke goes about his patrolling duties before finally responding to her photo, with a sigh of relief. As Akina passes by he notes that Kyosuke appears happy. Akina is called over by Juli who is sitting at cafe with Nadeshiko and Noriko. The three invite Akina to sit down which he does not. Akina inquires about their gathering to which Noriko explains as a small class reunion they hold once a month to exchange information. Noriko tells Juli that her dad visited the Senate yesterday and expresses her delight with meeting him. Akina thinks to himself that the three meeting being an information exchange between all three parties of the police, neighbourhood association, and the Senate. As if she read Akina’s mind, Noriko states that it is precisely so. Noriko asks Akina out the three parties which the office side with. The three try persuade Akina by telling them that their party has the best girls. Akina states that is appears as though they are trying to get him to choose which of the three of them he likes the best. Noriko slams her fist on the table, exclaiming that to exactly be the case. Akina asks Noriko if she had been drinking, and an argument ensues between the three girls. Mina and Kana pass by, Mina noting Akina to be popular. Hime goes through the plans for the new anti-youkai barrier and asks why they are shipping out new ones. Eiji explains that the plans have been sent out throughout Sakurashinmachi and the surrounding areas with it being considerably more powerful than the one left over from the edo period. The group ponder what actions to take. Juli’s fathers recognizes the plans being Murasaki’s work. Juli’s father explains to Hime that she has met him before but he was sent overseas as a child so she probably does not remember him. He explains that Murasaki studied under him, being interested in investigating the boundaries science and biology explaining while biologist describe youkai as living beings, other scientist describe them as a phenomenon. Juli’s father segues his topic to the two oni of the town describing them as having different origins than other youkai. He explains that unlike other youkai, they were born from legends being passed down and repeated by numerous people. Kotoha equates it to millions of people using Kotodama over time. Eiji asks why other stories from popular literature to not manifest as well to which Kotoha describes as legends having a different feel. Morino receives a message and takes his leave to go attend a meeting. Juli’s father explains that Murasaki is not the type who would be satisfied merely observing the oni. Yae stands atop her church talking on her cell phone. Yae states she can sense the next youkai hunter preparing to make their move. The recipient on the other end of the phone tells her of Murasaki to which she states he will probably be bigger trouble. The recipients tells Yae that Murasaki swore to god to which Yae stats Murasaki does not believe in god. While running along, Kohime bumps into Murasaki and apologizes. Kohime states that she has not seen him in town before and inquires about his business. Murasaki states it to nothing important and that he is oni hunting as he walks away. Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Chapters